


Welcome

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: The boys come home, Roy finds himself at home as well.





	1. Firm Handshake

Roy wasn’t sure when exactly things had changed. He stared up at Edward Elric, who stood looming over his desk with folded arms. Roy looked down and sighed through his smile. He couldn’t help but laugh at the goof yelling at him.  
“Why are you laughing at me?” Edward demanded, throwing his hand down on Roy’s desk.  
Roy looked down at that hand. That human hand, made of flesh. When did he become so smart? So brave? Roy retained eye contact.  
“I haven’t seen you in how many years? Then you come marching into this office and start yelling at me, the fuhrer, over something I can’t control. Meanwhile, I’m sure you’re still...what? Three feet shorter than me?” He chuckled as he stood. He gaped as he made direct eye contact with the elder Elric brother. “You’ve grown.”  
Edward smirked, “Maybe you’ve shrunk.”  
Roy began by glaring at Edward, but it quickly turned to laughter. He pulled the now man into a firm handshake across the surface of his desk.  
“Good to have you back, Fullmetal.”


	2. Breakfast

“I really hope we’re not putting you out any, Roy.” Al said softy from behind his coffee mug.  
“Not at all, Al. I can imagine it’s uncomfortable since the break up.”  
Al huffed as he raised his eyebrows in a ‘you-have-no-idea’ sort of way.  
“That bad?”  
“Yeah, brother’s been--” Edward crashed loudly in the other room, indicating his awakening.  
Roy and Al shared a laugh. They mutually thought it’d be best to cease speaking of him. They watched as Ed stumbled into the room still stretching and rubbing his eyes.  
“Good morning, brother.”  
Ed made an unseenly grunt in response and sunk into his chair. He smile happily at the breakfast Al assisted Roy in making but then noticed the milk and declined into a deep glower. Al gave Ed a look of warning and the elder brother reluctantly took a sip small enough to maybe not even be considered real. Roy watched them, a spectacle he’d been missing for too many long years.  
“You know, sometimes I think back to our first meeting. Back in your home, I mean.” Roy spoke absently. “It really amazes me some days how far you two have come.”  
Al and Ed stared back at the man with a rather heavy feeling on their chests at the mention of their perhaps...unfortunate meeting. Then Ed broke into a large smile, relieving some tension.  
“Come on, fuhrer. Don’t get soft on us, now.”  
Al giggled at his brother’s remark. Roy rolled his eyes and set his coffee mug down perhaps more roughly than he intended.  
Later, Ed helped with the dishes.  
“You know, fuhrer, you’ve changed a lot, too.” Roy looked at him. “You’re still a good man, though.”  
Roy turned and shared a secret smile with himself.


	3. It Isn't Even That Sunny Out Here

Ed was out on Roy’s lawn, picking weeds out of the garden. He was wearing a ridiculous sun hat that could have cast his whole body in shade rather than just his face. Roy descended the steps trying to find good jabs he could take at Ed. He settled in a spot looming over Ed.  
“Fullmetal, that hat is taller than you are.”  
There was only silence. Slowly Roy felt a sinister energy settle over him, starting at his toes. It was a different energy than that of the homunculus, less evil and more raw anger. It was instinctual to back away from the feeling, it was growing too uncomfortable, quite like walking on coals. Ed slowly rose up and turned to Roy.  
“You take that back!” He yelled, while throwing all the plucked weeds at the other man. Roy attempted to cover his face from the weeds, while trying to reason with the blond.  
“Listen, listen, you’re not that short anymore, remember?” He chuckled nervously.  
“It isn’t about that!” He did not slow in his garden weed attack.  
“What’s it about then? Stop it!”  
“It’s about-”  
“Ed?” A female voice interjected. Ed ceased his barrage of plants on the fuhrer and met the eyes of Riza. “It is you!”  
The usually stony woman broke into a warm smile as she pulled the former child into a large hug.  
“Riza, wow. It has been a while, hasn’t it?”  
“Yes, it has. What have you and your brother been up to? No good, I suppose?”  
“While that would be classic, it has been slightly more challenging to be a problem without my alchemy.” The remark seemed to make Riza feel uncomfortable. She seemed not to realize that Ed did not regret his actions whatsoever, and in fact felt in a way freed.  
Roy took it upon himself to save Riza from her self declared blunder.  
“What brings you here, Hawkeye?”  
Riza looked at him. Then at Ed. Some kind of deeper recognition loomed in the back of her eyes, that Roy hoped Ed wouldn’t notice.  
“Please, come in. Let’s not further disrupt the gardening.” Roy opened the door for her and followed her into the dimly lit home.


End file.
